


Silk Ties

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts





	Silk Ties

Darren’s back arched, his mouth wide open and panting as he was being ridden hard, the muscles in Chris’ thighs flexing as he moved on top of him. Darren’s cock was buried deep in Chris’ ass and it was hot, hot and so _tight_  and he was aching for it, for release, but at the same time he wanted to stay in the delicious heat forever.

“Chris… fuck, Chris, you’re so fucking hot, oh god…”

Chris moaned and threw his head back and started to move faster, hands falling down behind him and gripping the sheets for support. His hips moved faster with each thrust and he was panting, moaning out into the room, and Darren wanted nothing more than to grab his hips and hold him there and fuck into him and…

Right, he couldn’t. He tugged lightly on the silk ties restraining his hands, whining a little and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations around his cock. He could still hear the delicious noises that Chris was making, cut-off moans and sobs and that special hitching of his breath that meant he was getting close. Darren’s eyes flew open again when he realised that, because oh god he had been hard and close, so close for what seemed like _hours_  and maybe after Chris was done and spent he would hold Darren down and take his whole cock in one go and Darren would gasp and scream and come down his throat…

But then Chris slowed his hips, changing his movements into delicious small circles, moving so slow it was torture. Darren whined and let out a sob as he lifted his eyes  to meet Chris’, which were dark and hungry and sending thrills of pleasure through Darren’s body. His cock throbbed with need inside Chris and he must’ve felt it because his hips sped up the slightest bit. Still, it was nowhere near enough, and Darren felt like he was dying with the need to come.

“Fuck, please… Chris, I… I need-“

“What do you need, Darren?” Chris voice came from above him, rough and hoarse and downright sultry and Darren bucked his hips, a desperate whine escaping him.

“Make me come, oh god Chris… I can’t, fuck you have to let me come.”

A light chuckle came from Chris as he bent down, his hips still moving in that torturously slow pace, to kiss Darren so deep and dirty that it left him panting, begging in breathless sobs.

“You will not come until I say so,” Chris whispered against his lips. “But I’m close. Do you want me to go faster? Fuck myself harder on your cock?”

 “Yes, oh, oh _yes_ …”

“Say it. Tell me how much you want it. Let me hear it from your filthy mouth.” Chris demanded as he straightened himself up, hips stopping completely. Darren cried out softly and stumbled over the words he wanted to get out.

“Fuck… fuck yourself on my cock, fuck I want it so bad… ride my cock hard until you come, oh god _please_ …”

Chris smirk turned into an open, panting mouth and then his hips were moving again, fast, hard, and Darren couldn’t tell their moans from each other and he was almost screaming, he knew it because it felt so good, so so good and Chris’ movements were erratic and…

“Fuck, Darren I’m… oh fuck!”

Chris threw his head back as the wave of pleasure hit him and he came, cock untouched and throbbing above Darren’s stomach, spurting come all over his chest. The sight of it and the sounds coming out of Chris’ mouth finally did it for Darren and he let out and honest to god scream as he pushed up into Chris and came so hard his vision went white.


End file.
